Forum:Crawmerax and mods. constructs
Recently, a friend of mine and I were comparing drops from our solo Crawmerax runs, and while looking through the stuff he was showing me I saw an "Unforgiven Chimera" with double red text, which I immediately recognized as being modded. Before I could mention it to him, however, he mentioned that he had found that same modded gun off Crawmerax... which immediately led to me telling him how I thought he was full of s%&@ for trying such a trick on me. He then said that he had heard rumors that Crawmerax actually picks up everything dropped by people in his area and any of these drops can appear again when farming him. Naturally, I told him the exact same thing I had said before, but after he left I got to wondering how this idea had got started. So, has anyone heard any rumors about this? I am curious exactly how widespread this idea is... or your 10 cents on why such an impossible idea is ridiculous, as I really don't give it any credence. Skeve613 17:28, May 13, 2010 (UTC Hahaha, this is the first time I've ever heard that. That would be rediculous if it were true. How do I know it's not true? If it was, we'd have a surplus of Pearlescent and other high-quality gears floating around, not to mention numerous threads on how to complete this 'method'. I mean, how long did it take for Crawmerax glitch spots to get around? Wouldn't this get around just as fast, perhaps slightly slower since people don't want to lose their Pearls? I'm not even sure how coding for this would occur. You're telling me it could pick up copies of an item and spawn them? Seems like unneeded algorithms to an already pretty random system as is. Alas, if it can be proven, I won't bark about it. Ryo Kasami 17:35, May 13, 2010 (UTC) LOL! Crawmerax won't even pick up the items he drops, why would he pick up items others' drop? Geez, the BS ppl will say to justify their hacks! It'd be easy to test. Drop some Shredder Shredder's and Bitch Bitch's and see if you get them back. -- MeMadeIt 17:44, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Similar situation happened to me as well. A trusted fellow gamer, (insomuch as a nameless, faceless internet avatar can be "trusted." You all know what I mean) gave me a "Shredder Shredder" Chimera and a "Jackal Jackal" shotgun so heavily modded that it was missing pieces. Now this was back when I first started gaming and didn't know that there WAS such a thing as a "mod." But upon insistent questioning in later games he insisted that he found both on Craw runs. What we have to be wary of is, as easy as it is to lie on the internet, it is also too easy to accuse said nameless, faceless avatars of lying. Fryguy42 17:53, May 13, 2010 (UTC) The only realy ways I've been able to test people of their truth in these aspects is to basically abandon them, literally. If they ask me to go on Crawmerax runs and I begin to suspect something, I will stop everything I'm doing to Crawmerax and observe them and their guns. I do this mainly to see if they're wearing an Omega Rose shield, as I have run into a few people I've suspected as such. In no way can you take no damage from Crawmerax's dive attack and still be sent flying into the air, yet people insist on revealing this to me during runs. If things are going down too fast, also observe the gun they are using, get a close look at it. Duels do NOT prove anything, as it is relatively easy to swap out weapons and shields, which I also pay attention to. But yes, beyond this, you must be extremely hesitant to point fingers unless it's as blantly obvious as the observations I've seen. Ryo Kasami 17:58, May 13, 2010 (UTC) In my experiences online if you recieve a modded weapon from someone and they don't tell you that it is modded they either drop it accidentally or they didn't do the mod themselves. Your friend is probably just messing with you. He probably dupped his weapon with someone and dropped it to get a laugh at your expense. WAY TO TEST THIS: Go create a modded weapon and duplicate it a couple hundred times. Take it into Craw's area and just start dumping. If you leave and come back and farm him and you see the gun in a drop, do it again and record the event and post it here. Also, if this is legit and works they way I think it would, this could be a way to possibly incorporate new guns into the game. Ceraldus 3:47 May 13, 2010 (EST) Thanks for all your responses, hopefully he will listen to reason after I redirect him to this page. Heck, I think I'll try what you suggested Ceraldus just to prove the point. Then, I can tell my friends that I had two hundred illegitimate "Angry Bitches" lying on the ground... Skeve613 16:52, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Skeve, thank you in advance, please do record the 'tests'. - Ceraldus 4:34 May 14, 2010